


Five Dollar Advice

by Biologyny



Series: Upside Diaries [2]
Category: When Angels Fall - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Honesty, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Upside Diaries AU, rowan spills that truth tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biologyny/pseuds/Biologyny
Summary: Rowan and Garte have a talk.





	Five Dollar Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a ficlet so that’s why it’s short

“Rowan?”

Rowan lifted his head up a bit, the voice coming from Garte, who was in the cell next to his.

“Yes Mr.Ro’Meave?”

“Do you.. do you think I was a good father?”

Rowan took his sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes, “That depends. Do you want the honest answer or the answer that’ll make you feel better?”

“... both.”

“Okay. The answer that would make you feel better is ‘yes’.”

“And the honest answer?”

Rowan huffed, “The honest answer is that you are probably one of the worst dads I’ve ever met.”

No response.

“You abused your children whether you like to think you did or not. Garroth always has been severely affected by how you treated him while he was growing up. You isolated him, and when he wasn’t being isolated, he was forced to be something he wasn’t. You tried to change him anyway you could, and you tried to destroy every positive relationship in his life.”

Garte took all of this in; its not like he had a choice. They were both stuck there.

“I know this is hard to hear but it’s better you hear it later than never. Garroth was his own parent. And he was the parent to his siblings. And you’re mostly to blame for all the troubles he had while growing up.”

Rowan leaned up against the wall more, his arms crossed across his chest.

“Maybe next time around you’ll do a better job”


End file.
